Outdoor cabinets that house electronic equipment and connection panels are generally known in the art. The connection panel (sometimes referred to as a feeder-distribution interface), within the cabinet, is used to connect subscriber lines to provider lines directly, or in parallel or serial, with terminals of certain electronic equipment also within the cabinet, such as surge protectors, switches, servers, etc.
In some conventional cabinets, the electronic equipment includes a fuel cell power backup system. A fuel cell, such as a hydrogen fuel cell, combines hydrogen fuel and oxygen from the air to generate electricity. As a result of the combination of the hydrogen fuel and the oxygen, water flows from the fuel cell. Therefore, the water flow needs to be managed, for example, to prevent damage to the fuel cell cabinet system and/or electronic equipment.
Some conventional fuel cell cabinets commonly drain the water on the surface of ground (i.e., above grade), which may cause water damage to the cabinet, such as the base of the fuel cell cabinet, or the surroundings of the fuel cell cabinet, such as the surface on which the cabinet is mounted. Additionally, the draining water can sit above grade, which may be visibly unpleasant to a user. The water sitting above grade may result in wet or muddy ground conditions, or which may freeze on the ground in colder environments.
Some other conventional fuel cell cabinets commonly capture and store the water, for example in a container or bucket, for subsequent removal by a services technician or company. These conventional approaches may result in increased costs associated with maintaining the system, such as the cost of removal of the captured water. Additionally, these conventional approaches may require timely service to prevent overflowing of the container or bucket used to capture the water, which may add to the complexity of operating and managing the system. Further, the container or bucket takes up space within the fuel cell cabinet or results in an increased size requirement for the fuel cell cabinet.